Just Like the Old Days, Sort of
by CutesyBunny
Summary: The Tiny Toons gang is working on new shows and new adventures, until a totally wacko director tries something not at all Tiny Toons Style. And what do Buster and Babs have to do with it? Outwitting him of course!


Tiny Toon Adventures:

Just Like The Old Days (Sort of!)

Episode Created and Written By

CutesyBunny

Characters and Show are Property of

Warner Bros. Entertainment

and

Amblin Entertainment

Oh, and Steven Spielberg, Too!

Summary:

The Tiny Toons are trying to make a comeback, and are doing quite well with the brand new gags, but when a scene (that has absolutely **nothing** to do with comedy) calls for Buster and Babs to uh, kiss, how will they get out of the awkward situation? Well, they escape the insane director, find themselves in the clutches of Elmyra, and then they're in the hands of the director, **again**! How does the duo escape? Find out in this humorous, and heart-warming episode of Tiny Toon Adventures, Just Like The Old Days (Sort of)!

ACT 1

Scene: The Tiny Toons Studio

Scene Goes Inside the Building to the Makeup Room

Plucky: (Looking over a script for the show.) This script is absolutely bogus! Who wrote this garbage, anyway? I only have **one** line in this whole cartoon!

Makeup Person: (Pampering Shirley McLoon Nearby) Just be happy you're getting paid.

Scene Switches to the Comedy Room

Director: Hamton the Hero: Act 5, Take 1.

Hamton: Aaaaaaah! ("Camera" zooms out to show Hamton as a sandwich, and getting swallowed whole by Dizzy Devil.)

Director: Cut! And that's a wrap. Great job Hamton. Well, I have to go direct another cartoon now. See you later!

Dizzy: (Spits Hampton out.) Me wanted pig cooked. (Storms (spins) away.)

Hamton: (Looks at Audience.) When he said I'd get to be the hero in this cartoon, I didn't think he meant a **sandwich**.

Scenes Switches to the Stench Room

Announcer for Cartoon: Fifi La Fume in…Beauty in the Stench.

(People in Background scream as Fifi merrily skips by them.)

Sign pops Up Saying: Six Minutes Later…

Fifi: Au revoir my little couchpotatoes!

Director: And cut. That's a wrap.

Fifi: (Looks at Audience) Hmph. Le cheesy cartoon.

Scene Switches to the Romance Room

Director: Okay, Buster and Babs. Since this is the Romance Room, in-

Babs: Romance? I thought this was the Rome Room! (To audience.) Oh well, I can ride in a chariot some other time. (Smug look)

Director: (Angrily glares at Babs, then clears throat.) In this scene you two are sitting in a luscious and gorgeous green field. It's beautiful; it's romantic. So, you lean in towards each other, and…

Buster: (Thinking) Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't-

The Director than kisses the script that he was reading.

Buster: (Mutters) Oh, great. (Looks at audience.) He said, (Chuckles.) **did** it.

Director: So guys, will you do it? Babs?

Babs: Well… what for?

Director: You'll get paid.

Babs: Ummm…

Director: Buster?

Buster: Well, I-I (gulps). Uh (nervously chuckles). Oh, all right. I'll do it.

Babs: Then I guess I'm in too.

Buster and Babs are now seated at the scene the director described to them.

Director: Okay, guys, be sure to make this real looking! And action!

(Babs nervously leans, Buster does too, when Babs pauses, then shouts…)

Babs: Hey, just what does this have to do with comedy, anyway?

Director: Well, I-I-I…

Buster: Yeah! (Whispers to Babs) Nice save.

Babs: (Whispers back) Thanks.

The Director continues stammering and thinking up an excuse while the bunny duo hops away from the awkward scene.

ACT 2

Scene: Outside the Tiny Toons Studio

Buster: TAXI!

Cab comes by, gets on tiptoes (tires) and tries to sneak away.

Babs: Hey, get back here!

Cab backs up to Buster and Babs, and they hop in.

Cab Driver: Where to?

Buster and Babs: We don't know.

Cab Driver: Well how about… (Spins around, and take off hat, revealing that he is actually the Director.) The Tiny Toons Studio?

Buster and Babs: Aaaaaaah!

Babs: It's the director!

Director: Yes I am, and you two are **going** to do the scene, or else!

Buster: (Casually) Or else what? You'll send us to bed without supper? (Laughs)

Director: No, you won't get paid! (Cackles maniacally)

Babs: (Melodramatically) Oh agony! Oh, torture! I'm not getting paid! Somebody help! (Sobs melodramatically.)

Buster: Rope it in, Babs.

Babs: Okay.

Director: So, you two follow me.

Buster: Sure, pal.

Babs: Yeah, we were so silly to disagree with your commands…

The two Toons carry on about how wrong they were to not do the scene, and then when a turn is available, they slip away from the cuckoo director.

ACT 3

Scene: Acme Acres Forest

Buster: Okay Babsy, now that we've ditched that** goon** of a director, where do we go next?

Babs: Hmm, interesting question…

While the two try to decide where to hide, they then run into a **very** unpleasant scene…Elmyra!

Elmyra: Hi, bunny-wunnies!

Buster and Babs: Elmyra!

Elmyra: I'm here to snuggle and love, and hug, and **squeeze** you to pieces! (When she says squeeze, she begins to do so to the poor little bunnies.)

Babs: What are you doing here?

Elmyra: Silly cutey, wootey face head! I'm playing with **all** my favorite forest aminal friends! Right snuggly wuggly- (Turns around.)

She sees that her "aminal friends" had all escaped from her clutches while the cute bunnies distracted her teeny little mind.

Elmyra: Oh, no! All my cuddly friends ran away! (Starts sobbing.)

Buster: Well, sorry to hear about those **friends** of yours, Elmyra, but Babs and I really should-

Elmyra: Don't be sad, cute little blue bunny, 'cause I'm gonna take you and the cute little **pink** bunny home, and love you, and **squeeze** you, and hug you, and-

Buster: Oh, brother.

Buster and Babs: Aaaaaaah! (Start running from Elmyra.)

Elmyra: (Starts to chase them.) Come back, cute little fuzzy-heads! I just wanna snuggle and hug and love you!

Babs and Buster pause for a moment.

Babs: (To Buster) And by snuggle she means strangle.

Buster: (To Babs) Yeah, but at least she **means** well. (He and Babs continue running from Elmyra.)

Buster and Babs trip over a log and fall into a net. Elmyra quickly runs over to them.

Buster and Babs: Aaaaaaah!

Elmyra: I finally caught you, you snugglies!

While Elmyra skips home dragging the net with the bunnies inside, they continue to scream.

ACT 4

Scene: Elmyra's Bedroom

Buster and Babs are now dressed like babies, and are in high chairs.

Elmyra: Okay, cute little bunnies, we're gonna play a game.

Babs: (Through gritted teeth and looking at audience) This should be fun.

Elmyra: It's called, Hug and **Squeeze** the Bunnies!

Buster: Oh, great.

Elmyra: Here's how you play. First, you hug and squeeze the cute little pink bunny! (Does so, choking Babs in the process)

After Elmyra squeezes Babs, Babs crumbles into pieces. (Only eyes are shown.)

Babs: I hate to be a poor sport, but… This game **stinks**! (Hand pops out of the pink rubble and cleans up mess, Babs dusts herself off, and is back to normal.)

Elmyra: Now the fuzzy wuzzy **blue** bunny!

Buster: (Being squished by Elmyra and says to Audience) Can someone get my agent on the phone?

Babs: (Pulls out cell phone, and dials a phone number.) Hello? (To Buster) Sorry, he's on vacation.

Buster: (To Audience) Typical.

Elmyra: (Stops squeezing Buster) There. Now wasn't that fun?

Buster and Babs: (Sarcastically.) Yeah, great.

Elmyra: Good! Now I'm gonna get you some yummies-nummies, and don't you leave! Understand?

The Scene now shows the back of Babs and Buster. They are crossing their fingers behind their backs.

Buster: Okey dokey!

Babs: (Shortly after Buster.) You bet!

Elmyra: Good! (Exits the room, while singing, "I Love Fuzzy Wuzzy Bunnies." over and over again.)

Buster: (To Babs) Now that we're rid of her, how do we get out of this place?

Babs: I don't know, but first we have to ditch these goofy clothes.

Buster: Yeah… (Snaps his fingers.) Hey, that's it!

Babs: What?

Buster: These clothes might just be our way outta here!

Babs: How?

Buster: Okay, so first, you go find our real clothes, and-

Babs: Here!

Buster: Wow, that was fast.

Babs: They were right over there. (Points to a spot on the floor, with a sign that says in big letters: Cute Fuzzy Wuzzy Bunny Clothes.)

Buster: (To Audience) You think I would've noticed that.

Babs: Never mind, clueless bunny. So, about that plan of yours…

Buster: Oh, right. So, we use the baby clothes, and… (Starts whispering instructions to Babs).

Babs: (Receiving Buster's plan.) (Looking at audience.) Ooh, ooh! I like it. I like it!

The Scene switches to Outside of Elmyra's Bedroom.

As the "camera" moves down the side of the wall, you notice the baby clothes are stretched out going down the wall. Buster and Babs (in normal clothes) are at the bottom. Buster just finishes climbing down.

Buster: Phew! Glad that's over with.

Babs: Yeah, but now where do we go?

Buster: Hmm… How about we see if that **crazy** director has left the Studio?

Babs: And if he hasn't?

Buster: We'll be ready for **that**. (Raises eyebrows at Audience.)

ACT 5

Scene: The Tiny Toons Studio (Again)

Babs and Buster are now wandering about through the Studio looking for the director.

Babs: So, out of curiosity, Buster, I was just wondering… (Shouts.) Where are we?!

Buster: (Takes out Tiny Toons Adventures Studio Guide Map) Hmm, looks like we're in the Star Room. Now what could that mean?

Babs: Ooh, stars? I just looove stars! (smugly at Audience) I mock them all the time.

Sweetie flies by Buster and Babs, followed by Furrball, who runs into the wall. He then falls down, and the Dizzy Effect happens above his head, with stars.

Buster: So **that's** what Star Room means.

Babs: Let's go.

Babs and Buster then walk over top of Furball, who meows every time they step on him.

Babs: **Now** where are we?

Buster: Hmm, it looks like the… Uh, hold on a second. Aha! We're in the **Rome **Room! I can't believe there actually **is** one here.

A chariot with a rider zooms behind them as he bumps into a lion. It sneers at him, then when the door closes, much growling and cloth tearing is heard.

Babs: **Told** you. So, how far are we from the Romance Room? (Looks at Audience and pretends to gag.)

Buster: Well, we have… (While he and Babs are walking) 50 steps, 49 steps, 48 steps…

Babs is now holding a sign that says: 43 minutes later. She flips the sign and it now says: Pathetic, isn't it?

Buster: 5 steps, 4 steps, 3 steps, 2 steps-

Babs: (Throws sign) Will you knock it off?

Buster: Oh, sorry. Hey, look!

Babs: Huh? Oh! (Singsong) We're here!

ACT 6

Scene: The Romance Room.

Buster: Hmm, no goofy director in sight! Babsy, I think we-

Director: Are going to do the scene, now?

Buster and Babs: Aaaaaaah!

The comedy duo tries to escape, but the Director grabs their ears.

Director: Okay you funny bunnies, it's time to get serious!

Babs: But we're **comedy** stars! Not boring, **serious** stars.

Buster: Yeah! You have to give the people what **they** want; not what **you** want!

Babs: And what the people want is comedy!

Director: Well, guess what, **comedy stars**, I don't think you're the directors! Are you, huh? Are you?

Babs: Well, actually…

Buster: Yeah, we are! And **you** need to take your place, Mister! It's showtime!

Babs: Huh?

Buster: (Whispers to Babs) Just play along.

Babs: Oh, okay!

She and Buster then spin around, and are wearing director's caps.

Buster: Okay, so, you're out on a stormy night.

Babs: Storm! Thunder! Lightning!

Special Effects Man: Uh, okey-dokey. (Turns the storm effect on.)

Thunder is heard, and lightning then strikes the Director, clueless of what's coming to him.

Buster: And, suddenly an, um, **alley cat** jumps out at you!

Director: (To Audience.) What does this have to do with Comedy?

Buster: Well,** I** think it's funny.

Babs: (Dials phone.) Hello? We need an alley cat on set. Uh huh, Uh huh, okey-dokey!

Truck drives by a window nearby.

Babs: (To Buster) I'll be right back! (Hops over there, and take a moving, screeching box, and comes back.) It's for you! (Gives box to Director.)

Director: Really? For me?

Babs: (Looks at Audience slyly, eyebrows raising at "betcha.") You betcha!

The Director opens the box. Than an alley cat pops out of it, and starts attacking him in a mini whirlwind of screeching and screaming.

Buster: (While watching Director getting beaten by the alley cat.) You know, Babsy, that's why I never really enjoyed acting. (They look at the Audience and wink.)

The End

**Sorry it's in script form, that's how I originally made it. I think they said that's against the rules, so I'm gonna change it into story format; some day. ;)**


End file.
